A New War
by mRSimone
Summary: MatrixUnderworld crossover. When Neo loses his phone, it's picked up by a lycan. They get tracked and now all of the Matrix must pull together to win the new war. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any Matrix or Underworld characters. If I did though, I would be having too much fun to write this.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so when you review, don't be too harsh!! :-)**

**I will be moving back and forth from Matrix to Underworld, so if you ever start to feel like your lost, tell me in a review. Oh, and I _AM_ spelling Nebuchadnezzar right.**

**Oh, also :-) the story takes place after all that occurred in the first movie.**

**Chapter 1 – Just a Phone?**

**The Matrix, on the border of the Lycans and Vampires**

The night was black and windy when a Lycan by the name of Paolo stepped out into a deserted alley. She blended in with her long black cloak and long brown hair as she walked along past shattered windows and broken pipes. She heard something. Something ringing. She moved faster now, into a slow jog, trying to find what was ringing. Then she stopped. The ringing was louder than ever now, and she looked down.

What she saw was an ordinary cell phone. She wondered why this was lying here. It looked like a very nice cell phone, but she had no use for it. But, Paolo was different from the other Lycans. She was curious.

The breeze danced around her hand as she reached for the phone, making her hand shake in the cold. The phone was still ringing as she picked the phone up, her hands still shaking. She observed the cell phone and notice it had no numbers. All of a sudden, the phone's lower half snapped open, leaving the surface covering it hanging. She was wrong, there were numbers.

She was about to drop the phone and leave when it stopped ringing. Confused, she held the mobile phone up to her right ear. The voice was of a man, repeating,

"Operator, operator," over and over. "Hello, Neo?"

Now this was interesting. She thought for a moment, and then pocketed the cell phone. This was to be examined by the Lycan leader.

The Nebuchadnezzar 

The crew of the Nebuchadnezzar was full of laughter and joy. They were off duty, finally.

"Hey too bad we're not in the Matrix right now, or else we could drink champagne!" said Link the new operator merrily.

This made everyone laugh. "Why are you so happy? Asked Morpheus with a grin on his face.

"Because I'm not dead yet" was his reply.

It was true that many people who had been aboard the Nebuchadnezzar had an eerie habit of getting killed in gory accidents.

"Hey we've got a message," Link pointed at his computer.

"On our day off?" said a disappointed Morpheus, "Alright what does it say?"

"Its from the council," Link spoke very quickly as he typed on the computer, "Apparently Neo dropped his cell phone recently, when he was running away from the program Smith. They need us to go back into the Matrix to get it back. If it falls into the hands of a serious hacker, we could be done for."

"But wouldn't we know if Neo lost his phone? Wouldn't one of you done your duty and answered?" asked Morpheus.

Then there was silence. Nobody seemed to move a muscle. The silence was broken by a grunt from Link.

"I did, sir." He said silently, "I thought it was a wrong number or something, sir."

"Link, you know perfectly well ordinary human programs can't reach us here." He said, slightly aggravated.

Link could only hang his head.

"Link, if Neo, Trinity, and I aren't in the Matrix in one minute, I will personally make sure you are not on my ship."

Then Neo spoke for the first time. "Sir, Link isn't the one who dropped my phone."

Morpheus thought about this. He reluctantly apologized to Link for his actions. Link then ran over to computer, typing as fast a tornado spins. Neo sat next to Trinity as Link typed.

He was starting to get used to being plugged in. It wasn't as nauseating now as it was before.

"Ready?" Link asked as they all nodded in their seats.

Neo heard a click of a button as Link plugged him in. For a second he felt like someone had opened the top of his head and poured in a bag of ice. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed. He opened his eyes. He was outside an abandoned apartment building. He could tell it was roughly 7 o'clock, the way the sun was positioned in the sky.

Their long coats made a small breeze as Morpheus led the way. They searched for hours and found nothing. Neo looked around. The sky was beginning to blacken steadily.

"Well, let's try again tomorrow."

They turned around and found themselves face-to-face with the Twins, guns pointed at their heads.

"We will not harm you," said One, "If you follow us." "The Merovingian is anxious to speak with you," finished Two.

The Underground, Lycan Territory 

Down under in the lowest part of the city where only monsters dwell, the Lycan leader, Lucien, was just starting to get furious with Paolo, again.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, "Speak!"

She didn't for a while, and then she raised her head and said, "Exploring the outer world which I do not know."

He gaped at her, as if she had shoved an orange in his overly large mouth.

"Wandering around at night? When the vampires are still out there?"

She carelessly flipped her chocolate colored hair as if she weren't listening. "I'm still here aren't I?"

"You could have been attacked!" Outnumbered!"

She didn't say anything. She disliked him. Maybe even hated him. He was too confusing of an individual to decipher, like a very difficult code.

Should she tell him about the phone she had found? No, she thought. He probably wouldn't even turn his head. But then again, it might lighten him up. But that definitely was not an easy thing to do. But, she thought she might as well give it a try.

"Hey, have a look at what I found on my walk." She called to him. He turned around, glaring at her.

"What have you decided to waste my time with this time?" He asked, curious in a sarcastic way.

She tossed the phone at him, and he caught it and examined.

"Excellent," he said sarcastically, "You've found a cell phone, am I supposed to be impressed?"

"But," she began, "when I found it, a voice kept telling me he was the operator."

"And?" he asked.

"Just have one of your scientist men or that hacker check into that, it's not an ordinary phone," he just stood there.

"Well get a move on!" and that was the end of the conversation.

He wasn't used to getting orders from a Lycan of lower status on the hierarchy, but he didn't have anything better to do. He took it first to the scientists and they examined it for days, finding only that the phone was definitely not sold in stores. Then reluctantly, he handed the phone over to the hacker. He didn't like the hacker very much, but he had to admit he was a wonderful tool to have in the toolbox.

He found the hacker sitting at his normal spot on the computer, wearing the big Disc Jockey type headphones that covered all around his ears.

"Franz, I have a job for you."

The hacker remained where he was, hacking into Napster to download music for free and at an incredible pace.

"Franz!" he shouted this time.

The hacker, taken by surprise, jumped about a foot in his chair.

"Bloody hell! What do you want?"

He did not turn around and he did not know whom he was speaking to. When no reply came, he swerved around in his chair. His mouthed formed a perfect "O" as he suddenly realized his mistake. Usually Lucien didn't bring stuff in himself. Usually he used one of his loyal henchmen.

"Oh!" he said surprised, "Hello sir, good evening. What can I do for you?"

"First," he said, "get the headphones off. Paolo has found this phone on one of her strolls."

The hacker smiled at this. He had heard her name many times before. And around there, that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Find what this is, and hack into the source from which it came." He said unconcerned, "Oh, and don't try too hard, I don't think this will lead to anything."

**The Matrix**

"Where are you taking us?" asked Morpheus.

Two looked at his twin,

"We are impressed with your lack of knowledge," said Two.

"Now now, Two, is that really a thing to say to our guests?" he said though he had a smug smile on his face. "We are to the restaurant of the Merovingian, the Chateau. Don't worry, you wont have to pay. "

"Why are you taking us?"

"We have noticed a change in the code." Said One.

They didn't say anything else the rest of the time the trudged on.

"What are we doing, walking a marathon?" said Trinity, her voice filling with impatience.

The Twins only smiled and said nothing. Finally, the turned on the corner of Maplewood and Deering into a vacant lot where the Twins shiny black Escalade was parked. The Twins didn't bother to open the car door, they just phased into their ghost-like form and settled themselves in their seats while Trinity, Morpheus, and Neo opened and closed the large doors of the expensive vehicle.

The Twins drove 90 miles an hour and faster as they sped towards the Chateau. No policemen were chasing them. This was strange. Even though they were taking what seemed like a back road, the cops should have been able to pick them up. But, strange things always happened with the Twins.

The Twins parked outside the enormous fancy restaurant, which belonged to the Merovingian. The Twins took the lead, motioning them inside two clear double doors. They walked inside a very large, and empty, room with marble pillars matching the marble floor. They reached a man who, said

"Hello Monsieurs and Mademoiselles."

He was French. You could tell by his large moustache and his accent. Then he saw the Twins and immediately pointed them to a door. This door led to the Chateau. There they would be face to face with the Merovingian.


End file.
